The Crazy Teen Inserts: Cursed by the Self-Insert
by PurpleHeart678
Summary: Finally. It's a bright first day of spring break and i have nothing to do. Well, almost. I still got one of my favorite movies, Pirates of the Caribbean. Everything seems normal. But what happens when me and my best bud suddenly wake up and find ouselves in the movie? Rated T for language. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! :P
1. Sucked into Port Royal

**Hey guys! I know it's been, like, forever since I've posted anything, but I finally have. Yay! Now, I know I've got other stories to do, but I will get the them ASAP. Now, this is my first self-insert EVA, and I decided to do it with _PotC_, and have my best bud in it with me! So, first on ever, sooo...enjoy!**

**PS: I will NOT be giving our real last names in any of the self-inserts I write. Yes, I'm lookin at you Stalkers Of The World. ;)**

* * *

The Crazy Teen Inserts: Cursed by The Self-Insert

Sucked into Port Royal

Ch.1

Jess's P.O.V.

"Jacob! Give it back, or I'm gonna kill you!"

I ran after my annoying little brother, who was brandishing the TV remote in my face. He gave his little boy giggle that made him sound so incredibly gay before taking off even faster. I cursed his name before quickly catching up to him.

"Guys, c'mon!" yelled my just as equally annoying best friend Ridge. "Can't you stop fighting for 2 seconds?"

"He started it!" I retorted, sounding like a pathetic 10 year-old.

Before Ridge could say more I had already leaped up and I landed on Jacob. He came toppling down, flat on his stomach. I could hear his muffled groans of pain.

"Ugh!" I heard his muffled yell. " 'Et ff 'e!"

"Gimme the remote, Jacob!" I spat in his ear.

"Jacob, c'mon, just give it to us." Ridge said.

"Gaa, fine!" Jacob yelled, throwing the remote across the floor.

I jumped off of my gasping brother and ran over to get it.

"Victory!" I yelled, thrusting it into the air.

"You guys suck!" Jacob sneered, walking into his room.

"Don't you go crying." said Ridge, and I laughed.

"WAAA!" he wined sarcastically before slamming his door shut.

"Big baby…" I muttered as I turned on the DVD player.

"Forget about him." said Ridge, falling on the couch. "Now turn the movie on and yo butt over here."

I rolled my eyes as I played the movie. One of my favorite movies of all was _Pirates of the Caribbean_, next to _Harry Potter_, of course. I had not seen the first one until I was about 7 or 8, and I had walked in on my dad watching it in his living room. I was a little girl, and the skeletons scared me only a bit, but now that I'm older, there was nothing about it that made me scared. Actually, I thought _Pirates_ was pretty badass. Plus, if the movies hadn't been made, then we'd all still think that pirates were just a bunch of smelly drunks who stole shit and killed people.

About five minutes into the movie found us at the part were Jack Sparrow- excuse me, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow is talking to the boat keeper. (I guess that's what he is)

"_What do ya say ta 3 shillins', and we ferget the name?_" Jack said, placing 3 silver coins into the mans book.

Before anything else happened, the TV paused. I stared at it.

"Gaaa?"

I turned to see Ridge had paused it.

"What the Hell?" I exclaimed.

"Shut up!" he snapped. "I gots to use the bathroom."

"Like I give a crap! Play it!"

I snatched the remote and played it. Ridge made an angry noise and grabbed it too. next thing we knew we were fighting back and forth for the remote.

"Gimme bitch!" I shouted.

"No, I gotta piss, and I ain't missin' any of-"

BAMB!

A loud bang sounded through the house as the entire room exploded into a bright white light. I practically jumped up into the air and landed on the floor, completely unharmed. Ridge, however, was laying sprawled on the ground on his back. He had jumped out of his seat, appeared to have had some kind of spaze attack, and landed painfully on his ass. Why the Hell… Well, he is Ridge.

"Are you a freaking cat or something?!" I ask in disbelief.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

I rubbed my head as I stared around as the light started to fade. We were definitely not in my home anymore. We were on what looked like a dock, next to extremely large ships that looked like something from the 1800's. It all looked very familiar.

"Da hell…" I heard Ridge say.

Before I could answer, a bright, blue light appeared right in front of them. It went as quickly as it had come and as it faded, and I saw someone standing in front of me. It was tall, very pretty girl. She appeared to be in her twenties, had long red hair that was tied back in a high pony, bright violet eyes, and pale ivory skin. She was dressed in a long, spaghetti-strap sky blue tank-top, black skinny jeans, and red T-strap high heels.

"Hey guys!" she said, cheerfully.

"What the Hell?" I yelped.

"Who the Hell you is?" Ridge yelled.

The weird girl rolled her eyes. "My name's Sabrina. And before you say more, yes, I put you here."

We stared at her.

"You put us here?" I asked.

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Soooo...it wasn't because we probably broke the remote?" I asked, curiously.

"Give the girl a prize!" Sabrina said sarcatically.

"Ok, good." I turned to face Ridge. "But from now on, no more fightin over the remote. Got it?"

Ridge rolled his eyes, then turned to face Sabrina. "But why?" he asked. "Why put us in here?"

"Cause I thought you guys would like it. Why else?"

"That all?" I asked.

"Well, no. I guess you could say I'm like your guardian angel or somthing."

I raised my brows. "Guardian angel, huh?"

"Yeah."

I looked her up and down. She did _not_ look anything like an angle, least not to me. She actually looked more like some sort of stripper that actually covered herself. Not exactly how you'd imagine a guardian angle to look like.

"Well," I said. "This day just got interesting."

"Wait, _our_ guardian angel?" Ridge asked.

"_Yes_!" Sabrina said irritably. "I got assigned to you to weirdoes, so, not exactly my choice, ok?"

"Ok, ok! Rude…" Ridge mumbled.

"But what do we do?" I asked.

"Well, I think it's pretty obvious." Sabrina said sarcastically. "You two get to live the adventure and have fun along the way."

"That's it?" Ridge asked.

"Well,…not exactly. You have to make sure the story goes the way it's suppose to. If you change anything, the consequences could be, well…bad."

"Fair enough." I said. "But, how do we get home?"

"Easy. Once the story's over, you'll just sorta teleport back to your house."

"Like disapparating in Harry Potter!" Ridge said excitingly.

"Exactly." said Sabrina.

"Man, if Jacob could see me now…" my voice trailed off. "Wait a minute,…Jacob! Home! OMG!"

"Calm your tits, chica." Sabrina said loudly. "When you guys are in any movie, time just stops in you world. When you get back home, it'll be like nothing ever happened."

This calmed me down a bit. Man, I was actually worried for a moment. What wrong with me…?

"Look, you're both over thinking all this. Just play it cool, and you'll both be fine."

Both Ridge and I opened our mouths to retort, but before we could say anything, she vanished.

"She left us!" I yelled. "How are we even suppose to act in this movie?"

"The Hell if I know." said Ridge, and then he turned to me. "Uh, Jess…what are you wearing?"

"Huh?"

Giving him a look, I gazed down at myself, and gave a start. I was dressed in what you might call a female version of a 'Will Turner Get-Up'. I had long-sleeved, white button up blouse with a dark brown buttoned vest over it. I had tan pants that were not too baggy, but not skin-tight either, and went just to my ankles and just at my waist. I had black, calf-high boots with shiny, bronze buckles with a small dagger strapped to the right one, a brown belt round my waist with a sheath, which held a medium size sword, and I had a small brown bag round my shoulder. It was like the one Indiana Jones wears. I also had 2 large pistols tucked in my waist band.

"I look like a chick version of Will Turner." I said happily.

I opened my brown bag to see what was inside. First thing I saw was what looked like a pale pink scrunchy. Sabrina must've put it there in case I wanted my hair up. As I looked deeper, I saw, to my surprise, my iPod and my ear-buds were tucked inside a small inside pouch, a single pack of gum, and 2 large chocolate Hershey's bars.

"I gots me some chocolate and my iPod!" I said happily.

"What!?" Ridge said angrily. "That ain't right!"

"Oh, quit your wining, you big baby!" I looked up at him. "Hey, she gave you a new look too."

Ridge looked something like a smaller version of Jack Sparrow. He had a long-sleeved, baggy white shirt with a opened, black vest on over it. He had on gray pants that looked a lot more baggy than mine and went passed his ankles and above his waist. He had dark brown boots just like Jacks' that went up to his mid-calf's, a long sheath holder around his shoulder and across his waist that held a larger sword as well. He had 1 large pistol tucked into his waist, which had a dark brown cloth wrapped around it. He also had a red bandana wrapped tightly around his head, small tuffs of dark brown hair just able to make their way out.

"Not bad." he said, admiring himself. "I look good in a Jack Sparrow Get-Up."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, no one can beat Jack Sparrow's look."

"That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, luv."

Me and Ridge froze up, turning slowly around to see how it was. It was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow himself. I almost gasped, but caught myself quickly.

"Holy crap."

"What? I got somthin' in me teeth?" Jack asked, his finger going to his mouth.

"No, but," I started. "You're Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, please." he repeated. "And…'ow do you know me?"

"Duh!" Ridge piped up. "Shouldn't everyone know you?"

Jack paused for a moment, then just shrugged. He started to walk away, and without thinking, we both followed him. He was walking down the docks when he stopped and turned.

"You two following me?" he asked.

"Maybe…" I said, slowly.

"Well, don't. I'm far too busy to be bothered by two young'ns."

"We ain't that young!" Ridge retorted. "We in our prime of time! What are you even busy with anyway?"

"That is none of your business, mate."

"Lemme guess," I started. "You plan on stealing a ship, picking up a crew in Tortuga, and basically do what pirates do best."

Jack stared at me. "And how'd ya figure that out?"

"Lucky guess."

"Oi! You lot!"

We all turned around to see a pair of redcoats running towards us. I groaned.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"This dock is off limits to civilians, ma'am." Murtogg said, plainly.

I raised my brows, then turned to Ridge. "What he just call me?"

"You better get used to it." he said simply.

"We are terribly sorry, we didn't know." said Jack, placing a hand on mine and Ridge's shoulders. "If we see one, we shall inform you immediately. Right, mates?"

"Uh,...Yeah! Totally!" I said quickly. "Ridge?"

"Wha- Ouch!" he yelp as I stepped on his foot, and mumbled, "Bitch… Yea, we will."

"There. Your problem has been solved." said Jack.

He started leading us around the guards, but they came up and stood firmly in front of us.

"Seriously?" I asked irritably.

"I'll handle this, lass." Jack whispered.

"That suppose to be reassuring?" Ridge asked.

Jack rolled his eyes, then he stepped up. "Apparently there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort…"

"Yeah, suppose to be absolutely amazing." Ridge stated.

"Totally." I said. "So how come you two aren't over there enjoying the party?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." said Murtogg.

"It's a fine goal, to be sure. But it seems to me that a ship like that," Jack pointed the _Dauntless_, "makes this one here a bit superfluous, really." he pointed to the _Interceptor_.

"Oh, the _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters, true enough. But there's no ship as can match the _Interceptor_ for speed."

Jack scratched his chin. "I've heard of one."

"So have we." I said, pointing at me and Ridge. "Suppose be super fast, completely uncatchable. The _Black Pearl_, isn't it?"

Jack turned to look at us, his eyes slightly squinted. "You sure know a lot about all this."

"Shouldn't we?" I asked. "I mean, shouldn't everyone know?"

Jack smirked. "Yes, yes they should, luv."

"Oh _please_," Mullroy laughed. "There's no _real_ ship that can match the _Interceptor_."

"_Black Pearl_ is a real ship." said Murtogg.

"No. No it's not."

"Yes it is, I've seen it!"

"Ah, Jesus…" I muttered.

The two kept rambling on with their stupid argument for the next few minutes. Then me and Ridge just noticed Jack sneaking away and going up to the _Interceptor_.

I nudged Ridge. "C'mon…" I whispered.

We managed to sneak passed them and followed Jack onto the ship. He was up on deck, messing with the wheel.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Much." he said, not looking at us. "Still following me, I see."

"Yep." said Ridge. "Get used to it, cause we ain't stopping."

" 'Ey! You!"

We turned. The guards had just realized we were on board and were running up to us, guns at the ready.

"Get away from there!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ridge said, raising his hands.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mates!"

"So that automatically give you permission to threaten us with death?" I asked, annoyed.

They stared at me, jaws hanging open, clearly thinking of a way to answer. Thet remained silent.

"I'm sorry," said Jack. "It's just, it's such a pretty boat."

"Don't you mean ship?" I asked.

"Ah, yes. _Ship_." he corrected himself.

"What's your name?"

"Smith. Or Smithy, if you like." said Jack.

"And you two?" they asked me and Ridge.

"Jessica Griffin."

"Ridge Castle."

"And what's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?"

"Yeah, and no lies."

"Ask us no questions, and we'll tell you no lies." I sang sweetly. "But if you really wanna know, just ask him." I pointed my thumb to Jack.

"Alright then, I confess." Jack started. "It is my intention, and I suppose theirs now, as well," he gestured to me and Ridge. "to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, and otherwise pilfer my weasley black guts out."

"That about sums it up." I said plainly.

"Pretty much." Ridge nodded.

"I said no lies!" said Murtogg.

"I think he's telling the truth." Mullroy said, thoughtfully.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless," I said, stealing Jacks line. "He knew you wouldn't believe him, even if he told you the truth."

"Took the words right out of me mouth, luv." Jack said to me.

"No kidding…" I heard Ridge mutter under his breath.

* * *

"And then they made me their chief." Jack said, ending his unusual tale.

Just then, we all heard a loud splash from the distance. We all turned towards the sea, and I could just see white foam from the splash in the distance. And so enters the lovely, stubborn, and not-so-talented Lizzie Swann!

"Will you be saving her then?" Jack asked.

"I can't swim!"

Jack turned to me and Ridge, but we just stood there, looking like idiots. He rolled his eyes.

"Pride of the Kings Navy, you are." he said, taking off his effects and tossing them to the guards. "Do _not_ lose these."

And without further a due, he leaped off the ship and into the water. I leaned on the edge of the ship, watching the water closely. After a moment, I saw Jack come up with Elizabeth, but suck down again due to her heavy dress. A second later he came back up and started swimming towards us. We all went up to where he was heading to just as he reached the docks. The two guards came up and took Elizabeth out and onto the deck.

"Not breathing!" Mullory panicked.

"Move!" said Jack.

He pushed Mullory out of the way before pulling out his knife and slicing Elizabeth's corset open. She gasped and coughed up water. Jack tossed the corset up and Murtogg caught it. Me and Ridge snickered at the look on his face.

"Never would've thought of that." said Mullory.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore."

"Clearly that is suppose to be very dirty." I said smugly.

"Ya can read me like a book, can't ya, lass?"

I couldn't help but giggle at this. We all were looking down at Jack, who had just taken notice of the pirate medallion around Elizabeth's neck.

"Where did you get that…?" he asked quietly.

Now enters the the stuck-up, not-hot, ass kisser Norry. Suddenly multiple guards came running up behind us. Norrington pointed his sword at Jack.

"On your feet!" he said, angrily.

As Jack stood up, me and Ridge went over and helped Elizabeth to her feet. Her father came running up to her, giving her a blanket. He saw Murtogg still had the corset and scowled at him. Murtogg dropped it at once, pointing at Jack. I snickered.

"Shoot him!" the Governor demanded.

"That's friendly." Ridge stated.

"Father!" Elizabeth snapped. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Norrington did not look pleased, but lowered his sword. The rest of the guards did the same with their guns.

"I believe thanks are in order." said Norrington, hand outstretched.

Jack hesitated for a moment, then grasped his hand. Norrington tightened his grip and yanked Jack's sleeve up. His pirate brand was visible for all to see.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?"

Jack grimaced.

"Hang him!" Governor Swann snapped.

"Now that is _definitely_ friendly!" Ridge said sarcastically.

"I don't believe anyone asked you." Norrington sneered. "Keep your guns on him men, Gillette, fetch some irons!"

"Wait, sir!" Murtogg said suddenly. "The children, they each have a brand too!"

Me and Ridge stared at him. We cautiously looked down at our forearms, where we could see our _own_ pirate brands, clear as day.

"What the Hell?" I gasped, touching my arm.

"OH snap!" Ridge yelped.

"Get irons for them as well!" Norrington called back. "Men, make sure they don't escape!"

Before me or Ridge could do anything, we were grabbed tightly by two redcoats. I tried to get free, but they had too tight a grip on me. Norrington pulled Jack's sleeve more, where there was a tattoo of a sparrow taking flight.

"Well well," he said, letting go of his arm. "Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please." Jack corrected.

"I don't see your ship, _Captain_."

"I'm in the market, as it were."

"He said he'd come to commander one." piped up Murtogg.

"Told you he was telling the truth." said Mullory, picking up Jack's effects. "These are his, sir."

Norrington examined everything in the pile. He snickered.

"No additional shot, nor powder," he said at the pistol. "a compass that doesn't point North," he said to the compass, and he with drew the sword and snickered. "and I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without a doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of."

"So you _have_ heard of him." I said, smirking.

Norrington glared at me. "And what are your names, then?"

"Jessica Griffin." I said proudly.

"Ridge Castle." said Ridge, just as proud.

"Hmm, I must admit, you are the _youngest_ pirates I've ever seen."

"We ain't that young!" I snapped.

He smirked, earning a glare from us both. Then he and the guards holding me and Ridge dragged us and Jack to were Gillette was holding cuffs.

"Commodore Norrington, I must protest!" Elizabeth stood between us and Norrington. "Pirate or not, this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem anyone from a life of wickedness."

"But it is enough to condemn 'im." said Jack.

"Indeed."

"But James, their just children!" Elizabeth exclaimed as me and Ridge were also cuffed.

"How many times do we gotta tell yall, we ain't no damn kids!" I exclaimed.

Everyone stared at me for a moment. Oh, that's right. I'm guessing girl my age, or any age really, weren't aloud to swear at all in this time. Ah, well, too damn bad for them. Norrington was the first to recover, and turned back to Elizabeth.

"They're obviously in league with him, Elizabeth." he said plainly. "And they did not earn those brands for no reason, so odds are, they are not as innocent as you may believe."

"That is…" I started loud, then trailed off. "Well...I suppose it's kinda true..."

"Can't argue with that." said Ridge.

Gillette stepped away from us after finally finishing cuffing us.

"Finally!"

Jack came up behind Lizzie and wrapped the chain of his cuffs around her neck. The whole group of soldiers moved forward, and the ones holding me and Ridge dropped us. We saw our chance and ran next to Jack.

"No! No, don't shoot!" cried Governor Swann.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." said Jack. "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please. And my hat!" he added quickly.

There was a pause.

"Commodore!"

Finally, Old Norry turned to get Jack's things.

"Elizabeth…It is Elizabeth, isn't it?"

"It's Miss Swann!" Elizabeth growled.

"Well, Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind...Come, come dear, we haven't got all day." he said as he was given his things. He turned Lizzie around. "Now, if you'd be very kind…"

Elizabeth put on his effects, a look of digust on her face. I could see Norry's face, and he looked just as furious.

"Easy on the goods, darling." Jack groaned.

"You're despicable!" Elizabeth hissed.

"Sticks and stones, luv. I saved your life, you saved mine. We're square."

"But, on the up side," I cut in, pointing at me and Ridge. "Me and my buddy here still owe you one. So that's good."

"See?" said Jack. "Not all bad, this situation, is it?" he turned her around. "Gentlemen, m'lady, this is the day you will always remember as the day that you almost caught…Captain…Jack…Sparrow!"

Jack shoved Elizabeth into the group, which caused a distraction. Jack went running to do his thing, while me and Ridge started making a beeline for town.

"Let's hightail it outta here!" I shouted.

"I'm gonna piss my pants!" Ridge yelled behind me.

Even though it was a long way to go, I knew instantly were to go. Since Ridge was behind me, I told him to just follow me. He agreed without hesitation. After minutes, though it felt like hours, we finally reached our destination. The Blacksmith's. Suddenly a group of guards started coming up the ally. In a panic, I dragged Ridge over to a familiar looking statue. We were able to stay hidden long enough for them all to pass.

"That was close." I breathed, finally catching my breath.

"Yeah." Ridge sighed. "Where do you think Jack went?"

I was cut off from answering by a pair of hands coming up behind us and pulling us back. We both gave muffled yells before realizing who it was.

"Keep yer voices down, mates." I heard Jack whisper.

He let us go and we went into the Blacksmith's shop. I had a feeling the fun had only just started.

* * *

**Ok, so that was the first chapter of my first self-insert. Whatcha guys think? Good? Bad? Ahh, what the hell...I might just upload anyway cause I feel like it. So, I will see you guys soon! Chow!**


	2. Attack of the Pearl

**2nd chapter already? Hell yes! I just happen to have a ton of time on my hands and I decided to upload now! Okay, read along, my lovlies! :)**

* * *

Attack of the Pearl

Ch. 2

Ridge's P.O.V.

The Blacksmith's shop was just as it was in the movie, only messier, and a lot bigger. As I looked around I noticed a drunk Mr. Brown slopped in his chair. Jess and Jack noticed him too, and stood still. Slowly, Jack walked up to him, and poked him in his chest. Nothing happened.

"Don't worry Jack." said Jess. "He ain't wakin up."

"Oh really?"

Jack looked down at the sleeping drunk. He turned around for a second, then flipped around.

"WHOA!"

Still nothing.

"See?" I said, shaking Mr. Brown's shoulder. "Sleepin' like a baby."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Yeah, a big, fat, drunk baby."

Jack ignored us and picked up a hammer. He tried whacking it for some time to break the cuffs, but it wouldn't work.

"You know," said Jess. "You could just hook the chain up to that think and make the goat go, and then the thing will break it."

Jack stared at her. It was obvious that he was just thinking about that. Without saying anything, Jack went over to the fire and pulled out a red hot poker. He walked over to the donkey and jabbed it's ass with the poker. It's eye's bulged and it darted forward, causing the whole thing to start going. Jack hooked his chain up on the thing and it finally broke. Me and Jess did the same thing. If only we could get the actual cuffs off. But just then we both heard the front door beginning to shift. Jack grabbed us and quickly drug us into a hidden corner just as the door opened. We saw Will run up to the goat and made him stop. He walked over to stand in front of the still sleeping Brown.

"Right were I left you." Will said as he threw his coat aside.

He turned and saw that his hammer was on the sledge.

"Not were I left you."

I knew what was going to happen in just a sec. But just as Will reached for Jack's hat, Jess sneezed, and as she did, she accidentally toppled into me and knocked us over.

"Oww." she moaned.

"Damn it, Jess!" I groaned.

"Who are you?" we heard Will ask.

We froze and looked up at him, mouths hanging opened.

"Uh…" my voice trailed off.

"Well, umm…" Jess mumbled.

But before we could say more Jack appeared out of nowhere and pointed his sword at him.

"You…" Will said quietly, looking at all of us. "You're the ones they're hunting. The _pirates_."

"Ooh, give the boy a prize!" said Jess sarcastically.

"Not the time, luv." said Jack, and he stared back at Will. "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"Course you haven't." I piped up. "Besides, he don't like pirates, do ya?" I asked Will.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with any." he answered quietly.

"Ah, well it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record." said Jack, turning away. "So, if you'll excuse us…"

But just as me and Jess stood up, Will took out his own sword and pointed it at Jack. He stopped, and turned to face him.

"You think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann." said Will, holding his sword up.

"Damn, gossip goes by faster here than it dose in school, huh?" I heard Jess mumble as she walked somewhere behind me.

Jack slide his sword against Will's. "Only a little…"

And so they began fighting. I stood there for a moment before I realized I couldn't see Jess. I looked around, trying to find her.

"Up here, dumbass."

I looked up and saw she was up on the beams at the roof. I rolled my eyes and joined her up there. Jack and Will continued to fight.

"Best seats in the house." she said, smiling.

"Yeah, hey, can I some chocolate?"

"Yeah, sure…"

Jess reached into her new brown bag and pulled out 1 bar. She broke it in half and gave me a chunk. I nibbled on it as we looked back down. Jack was already by the door.

"Ta." he said, turning away. "Time to go, mates." he called to us.

But before we could move Will had already thrown his sword up to the door. Jack stared at it and tried to remove it, but it wouldn't budge. But he kept trying.

"Uh, Jack…" said Jess, and he looked up. "Yeah… _It's not possible_!"

Jack rolled his eyes and looked back at Will. "That is a _wonderful_ trick." he said, swaggering over to him. "But once again, you are between us and our way out. And now," he took out his sword. "you have no weapon."

Will quickly reached behind him and picked up the still hot poker. The donkey gave a loud noise and started walking. In a flash of sparks the fight broke out again. Funny. Everything seemed so weird without the music. Now what to do… Oh yeah!

"Hey Jess, gimme your iPod." I said, reaching my hand out.

"I like the way you think." she said, smirking.

She rummaged in her brown bag and found her iPod and ear-buds. We plugged them in and listened to the soundtrack she had uploaded recently. Ahh, much better.

"Who make all these?" Jack asked, looking at all the swords.

"I do!" said Will, stopping with every blow. "And I practice with them *CLANG* three hours a day! *CLANG*"

"Wow, your social life's totally awesome, man." I said sarcastically.

"Seriously though, dude," said Jess. "You _really_ gotta get yourself a girlfriend or something."

"I was thinking the exact same thing, lass." I heard Jack say, and he smirked at Will. "Or…perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is because you've already found one, and are otherwise incapable of _wooing_ said strumpet." his smile faded. "Your not a eunuch, are you…?"

Me and Jess burst out laughing. That was always one of our favorite parts. We were laughing so much that we ended up missing half the fight. By the time we stopped, Will was already covered in dirt and Jack was pointing his pistol at him.

"You cheated."

"Pirate."

Suddenly the door started banging. The guards had already arrived.

"Move." said Jack.

"No." said Will.

"_Please_ move." Jack repeated, almost pleadingly.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

"Yeah, you can." I called. "Just move about two steps the right and we're good to go."

The door kept banging, threatening to burst any moment. Jack clicked his pistol.

"This shot is not meant for you." he sneered.

Will looked at him, clearly confused.

SMASH!

Jack fell forward on his face in a second. A second later all the guard had barged in along with Norrington. He looked so short from up here.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown." he said. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doin' my civic duty, sir." Mr. Brown slurred.

"What about Will?" asked Jess loudly. "He did all the fighting. This fat drunk just slept in corner!"

Norrington glared up at us before looking down at Jack's unconscious form. "I trust you remember this is the day Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped." he turned to the guards. "Get those two down and take them all away."

At once all the redcoats pointed their guns up at us. We didn't move.

"Come down from there, or I'll be forced to have you shot." said Norrington.

"Like Hell!" I said.

Jess turned to look at me. "Um, not that I _want_ to go down there," she started. "But, would you rather get shot or locked up?"

I paused. "Damn…"

* * *

30 minutes later found us being dragged into a cell with Jack. He barley put up a fight, me and Jess, however, did _not_ go quietly. The whole ride there was filled with a lot of struggling, and just as much swearing.

"Lemmi go you damn bastards!" she screamed as she was thrown in the cell.

"Paws off bitches!" I yelled.

The guard threw me in as well and I landed on the floor next to Jess. The door was shut behind us and locked tight. The guards started to walk away when I ran up and started shaking the bars.

"You'll never take us alive!" I shouted at them.

The guards just laughed and left.

"They just did take us alive, you dumbass!" Jess sneered, standing up.

"It's a figure of speech, _Jessica_!" I snapped.

She glared at me when I used her full name, and her green eyes now like daggers full on killing my blue ones. It was creeping me out, but I just glared back.

"Don't you give me that look!" I said angrily.

"I'll look at you however I want if you use my full name again, you ass!" she yelled, her dagger eyes getting sharper by the second.

"Now, that's not very lady-like language, is it?" asked Jack.

Jess stared at him. "Since when do I have to act like a stupid lady?"

"The answers 'never'." I said as Jack opened his mouth.

He shrugged and laid his head back. Jess took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. I knew she was still pissed, and the best thing to do was let her cool down a bit. I sat against the opposite cell wall, sliding to the floor. Next door the fellow inmates were making calls to the dog with the keys. They were whistling, calling, and holding out a large bone.

"You can keep doing that forever. The dog is _never_ going to move…" Jack said from under his hat.

"Excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet!" one of them snapped.

Jack smirked, leaning his head back.

"Well, I'm board." I said simply.

Jess spoke calmly from the cell door. "Rock, Paper, Scissors?" she asked.

"Finally chilled now, huh?" I asked.

She sighed. "Yes, and I'm sorry for yellin', blah, blah, blah…you wanna play or not?"

I chuckled before we stared playing.

A loud BOOM distracted me from me and Jess's Thumb War.

"What the… OW!" I said as then I felt my thumb start to hurt.

"1, 2, 3! You loose!" Jess cheered, waving her arms up. "Oh yeah, 5 in a row, baby!"

"Oh, hush yo mouth!" I snapped.

"I know those guns…" Jack said, and he stood up and peered out the window. "It's the _Pearl_…" he breathed.

"The _Black Pearl_?" said one of the prisoners. "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near 10 years. Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors?" said Jack. "Then were do all the stories come from, I wonder?"

"The beautiful thing that is 'gossip' will never fail to surprise us." said Jess, standing up. "Move over! We wanna see."

Jack moved over slightly and let me and Jess see. Everything looked a lot more dangerous and destructive in real life than it did in the movie.

"Wow…" I sighed.

"Yeah," said Jess, and she turned to us. "Is it weird that I find this kind of cool and exciting?"

"It be weird if ya didn't, luv." said Jack, smiling.

Jess smiled and turned back to the window. She was right. It did look cool and exciting. Everything was getting completely destroyed. Well, except for this cell we're in. …Wait a minute…

Suddenly we heard a louder bang and something coming towards us. Aw, _crap_! We forgot!

"Get down!" I shouted as I lunged back.

I was able to grab Jess and pull her down with me just as the cannon burst through the wall in an explosion of fire and rock. As the dust cleared, we coughed as I pushed myself up and I looked down at Jess.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Peachy." she sighed. "Thanks for the help, now get off me."

I sat up and moved off of her. We turned to see Jack laying on the other end of the cell. We all saw a large gapping hole in the other cell wall.

"My sympathies, friends." said one of the prisoners. "You've no matter o' luck at all."

And with that, him and his little buddies left. Jack sat up and gazed sadly at the small hole in our cell.

"Talk about bad luck." Jess moaned.

"No kiddin'." I said.

Jack ignored us and went to the cell door, kneeled down, and grabbed the large bone. He held it out and started whistling.

"C'mon doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack-"

"Oi!"

"And ol' Jessy and Ridge." Jack added. "Come on, come on, that's a boy. Good boy, come get the bone. A bit closer, a bit closer! That's it doggy. Come on, you filthy, slimy, mangy cur-"

But suddenly the door banged open upstairs. The dog got startled and ran off.

"No, no, no, no, no! I didn't mean it! I didn't…" Jack cried, his voice trailing off.

"Let him go, Jack." I said dramatically. "He ain't neva comin back."

There was a sound of a gun shot and a guard came toppling down the stairs. Right after him, two pirates came running down the stairs.

"Enter the two nutcases from stage left." Jess mumbled.

I chuckled, and whispered. "And…Action!"

"This ain't the armory!" the pirate, Twigg I think, said.

"Oh, well spotted." said Jess.

The other pirate, Koehler probably, heard her and saw us. He smirked.

"Well, well, well, look what we 'ave 'ere, Twigg." he said, walking towards us. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

Koehler spat at Jack, who grimaced.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone, on a Godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance." Twigg said. "His fortunes aren't improved much. Look at 'im. Stuck in a cell with a paper boy and wench."

"Oh, Hell no!" Jess said, stepping forward.

I stopped her before she went on more. She glared at me, but she stayed put.

"Insult me and the kids all you want." said Jack. "But worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell are left for betrayers and mutineers."

Koehler sneered as his hand went up and seized Jack by his throat. As his hand hit the moonlight, his whole arm went all skeleton and creepy, his cloths ripped and faded.

"Gaah!" Jess gasped in disgust, jumping back.

"Holy flipping Hell!" I yelled.

"So there is a curse? …That's interesting." Jack said simply.

"You know nothing of Hell..." Koehler snarled.

He yanked his arm back and he and Twigg walked off. Jack watched them leave, then looked at the bone in his hand.

"That's very interesting…"

"Not really." said Jess. "They're basically just a pile of bones. Nothing too special."

I rolled my eyes. I was about to reply but I had become instantly exhausted. I told Jess this and went to sleep in the corner. Before falling asleep, I heard her mumble something that sounded like 'hand', and 'cup of water'.

* * *

**Haha, Ohh...Ridge heard me talking about the cup of water... Will I go through with it? Or will I just be lazy and fall asleep? Well, your just gonna have to find out yourself! Wait for my next chapter, and find out! Please review!**


	3. Lets Go Steal A Ship

**I'm back! And I got the next chapter up. Now, I might be a little slow on updating for a while, but trust me, I'll get it done. So, on with the story…**

* * *

Let's Go Steal A Ship

Ch. 3

Jess's P.O.V.

I woke up as I felt something prodding my face. Getting angry, I slowly opened my eyes. Ridge was sitting in front of me, a crazy smile on his face, poking my cheek with his finger.

"STOP POKING ME!?" I yelled.

"Eehehehe…" he giggled insanely as he slowly backed away.

I rolled my eyes as I slowly sat up. Only then did I hear some cracking noise coming from behind me. I turned to see Jack by the door, messing with the lock. This went on for about 10 minutes before the noise started to annoy me.

"Will you knock off that racket?" I snapped.

"Oh, my apologizes." Jack said, irritated, turning to me. "I'm sorry if me attempting to get us all free from this damn cell has cause a brief pause in your slumber."

I stared at him. "Okay, clearly you are not a morning person."

"I'm much better when I'm not locked up in a cell, I assure you." he said, turning back to the lock. "Come on, come on…"

Suddenly we both heard the door upstairs bang open. Jack shot away from the door and laid back on the floor, pretending to sleep. I scooted up against the wall and Ridge laid in the corner, and we faked asleep as well. Suddenly we heard footsteps coming down the stair and up to our cell.

"You! Sparrow, Griffin, Castle!"

"Eh?"

"Yo."

"Sup?"

"You are familiar with the ship the _Black Pearl_?" Will asked.

"We've 'eard of it." said Jack.

"Yeah." I said. "Gave a pretty damn good show last night. Got the best seats in the house."

"Your tellin' me." said Ridge, looking up at me from his corner.

Will ignored our statments. "Where dose it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Jack sat up. " 'ave you not 'eard the stories?"

"I'll fill that one." I said, standing up and walking up to Will. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found, except…" I made a dramatic pause, finger up. "…by those who already know where it is."

"The ships real enough." said Will. "Therefore, its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"The Hell if I know." I said, shrugging.

"Why ask us anyway?" Ridge asked, standing up too.

"Because your pirates."

"And proud of it!" said Ridge, and I chuckled.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack asked.

Will grabbed the bars viciously. "_Never_."

"Geez, take a pill…" I mumbled, then asked. "So, what's the real reason your asking us, then? And I mean the _real_ reason. Is there, say, some young, beautiful woman whose heart you wish to win by rescuing her stuck-up life?"

Will stared at me, wide-eyed. He looked as though he thought I knew the answer, which, of course, I did. That was the whole point. Will sighed.

"They took Miss Swann." he said bluntly.

"Thought so." I said, smirking as I folded my arms.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl!" said Jack. "I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart…you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me, and if I'm not mistakin', nor do they."

I looked down at Jack, then up at Will. He was looking at me and Ridge with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Sorry dude," I said sadly. "Unless you got somthin in return, we can't help."

Will thought for a moment. "I can get you all out of here."

" 'ows that? The keys run off." Jack said, nodding to where the dog went.

"I help build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges."

"Say what now?" Ridge asked.

"Half-pin barrel hinges." Will repeated, grabbing a bench.

Ridge stared at him. "Sure,…whatever dude."

"With the right leverage, and proper application of strength," he placed the bench in the cell door. "The door with lift free."

Jack looked at him. "What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

"That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?"

Will stared at him. "Yes…"

"Uh-huh…Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind." Jack stood up. "If you spring us from this cell, I swear on the pain death, I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_, and your bonny lass."

Will turned to me. "What about you two?" he asked.

"Hell, I'll do anything you suckas want as long as you get me outta this Hellhole." said Ridge, leaning on the bars.

"Yup. 'S long as you guys stay off my bag and away from ma chocolate, we all good." I said, smirking.

Jack stared at us curiously, then slowly turned to Will. "I suppose that's means 'yes' for them. So, do we 'ave an accord?"

Jack held his hand out through the bars, so did me and Ridge. Will stood there for a moment, then shook both our hands.

"Agreed."

"Agreed." me and Ridge said in unison.

"Agreed. Get us out!"

Will stepped down on the bench, which then pulled up the door and he lifted it out of the way.

"That was loud." I said, stepping out of the cell.

"Hurry! Someone would've heard that." said Will.

"Not without my effects." said Jack.

We both went over to the hooks were our stuff hung. Jack grabbed his crap while me and Ridge grabbed ours. I wrapped my sheath with my sword around my waist and tucked both my pistols into my waist band. Ridge grabbed his own sword and sheath on his waist and grabbed both his pistol. Finally, we were off.

* * *

We ran up into the river that led the sea and hid under the bridge. Me and Ridge were in the back so we had to step out a bit to see the _Dauntless_, just ahead of us.

"We're going to steal the ship?" Will asked. "_That_ ship?"

"_Commandeer_." Jack corrected. "We're going to _commandeer_ that ship. Nautical term."

"So in other words, yes." I said, turning to Will. "We're gonna hijack one of these babies."

"Call it what you like, I still say 'commandeer'." said Jack, not looking at me.

I stuck my tough out at him. Will gave me a questioning look, but said nothing.

"One question 'bout your business boy, or there's no use goin'." Jack turned to face Will. "This girl, how far are you willing to go save her?"

"Now, _really_ think about this, buddy." I said smartly.

Will looked at me, then looked at Jack. "I'd die for her."

Me and Ridge groaned.

"Oh, good. No worries then." said Jack.

Ridge chuckled and I stared at Will. "Dude, I said 'really think about this,' not, 'say the very first thing that pops into your head!' "

Will stared at me as Ridge and I ran off after Jack. It took us long enough to get the small boat and get into the water. The hard part was going through the water. At least it was for me. The boat was small, but me and Ridge managed to squeeze in the middle.

"This is either madness or brilliance." said Will.

"Or both." I piped up.

"Incredibly, you both are correct." said Jack. "It is remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

Suddenly there was a loud crunching noise from underwater. I turned to see Will struggling.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Um,…I'm stuck." he said simply.

"Crab trap?" Ridge asked.

"Yes."

"Dose it 'ave a rope?" Jack asked.

"Uh, yes." said Will.

"Good. We'll need it."

We actually did need the rope. It made it a lot easier for us to all get on the ship. It was a bit hard for me to climb the rope, since rope climbing isn't exactly my favorite activity. But I managed to get up alright. We climbed up to the deck and quickly went down the stairs.

"Red alert! Pirates on board!" I yelled enthusiastically.

Jack rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship!" he called.

"Aye! Av-mmf!"

Yep. That was me and Ridge stopping Will from humiliating himself in front of everyone, by clamping our hands over his mouth.

"Don't." I said shortly, trying to suppress my giggles. "Just. Don't."

"It's for your own good, man." said Ridge.

Will gave us both weird looks as we lowered our hands. We all looked back at the soldiers who were already on board.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men, or mere _children_." Gillette smirked at me and Ridge. "You'll never make it out of the bay. And with them dragging you along, you most certainly have no chance."

Oh Hell No! I know he didn't…

"Excuse me, bitch?" I sneered, taking out both of my pistols and cocking them. "You wanna repeat that?"

Ridge took out his pistol too, also cocking it. Gillette's smirk faded, and now he looked scared. Are we really that intimidating?

Then Jack stepped up.

"Son," he raise his pistol. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." he clicked it. "Savvy?"

There was no further questioning. All the little pansys got into the boat and sailed off. I felt kind of accomplished. I liked the idea that half the reason they were gone was because of me and Ridge.

I turned to see Will messing with some ropes and Jack up messing with the wheel. As I looked out I saw the _Interceptor's_ sails had fallen. Norry and his crew were coming. I went up to tell Jack.

"They're coming." I said.

Jack turned and smiled. "Lass, you and the lad go hide."

"What?"

"Go hide."

"I don't…"

But then I got what he was saying and ran down the stairs. Me and Ridge both went behind a row of barrels while Jack and Will went somewhere behind us. It had taken about 20 minutes for the _Interceptor_ to finally get here. In an instant, the ship was swarming with redcoats. Ridge managed to pull me off to the ropes without being seen. Jack and Will were already there, holding their own ropes.

" 'bout time." he said. "Grab your ropes."

Me and Ridge did. I held on tight to mine. I had never done something like this before, and hoped I'd make it across.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

We nodded.

"Okay…Swing!"

Without hesitation, I jumped off the edge and swung across. I managed to keep my mouth shut as I went to the next ship. Both me and Ridge had landed painfully on our asses as we let go of our ropes. As we stood up, Jack went up to the wheel and Will cut all the ropes. I walked to the edge and watched as the sailors scrabble when they realized what was happening. One sailor tried to swing back, but fell in the water.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way!" Jack called, smiling as he waved his hat. "We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves."

At once millions of guns began firing off. We all ducked in cover until it subsided. I peeked over and saw a small figure who I recognized as Norrington. I smirked.

"Yo Norrington!" I raised both my hands and flipped him off, twice. "SUCK IT, JERK-OFF!"

Ridge laughed. "GOOD LUCK FINDING US NOW, BITCH!"

Even from this far, I could still see his face go redder and redder. Ridge and I both smiled in triumph.

* * *

Will was messing around with one of the ropes, attempting to pull it tighter or something.

"Need a hand?" I asked.

He turned. "Yes, please." he said. "I really could use some help from someone like you."

Aww, so sweet…I think. I went up and grabbed the rope too. I pulled as hard as I could and it suddenly felt tight on something. I assumed that was good, because Will stopped, and so did I.

"Nasty lil' thing." I said for no reason.

Will looked at me. "What's your names again?" he asked as he sat down.

"Ridge."

"Jessica." I said. "But everyone calls me Jess."

Will nodded. "Nice names. But, if you don't mind me saying, you're not from here, are you?"

I smiled. "What gave it away?"

"Well, your accents, for one thing. They're very…different."

I rolled my eyes. Damn my silly southern, country accent. Ridge, however, had more of a gangsta/gay guy accent. He doesn't even sound _close_ to southern, and we grew up in the same damn county!

"We grew up in America. You know the place, right?"

"I've heard, yes."

"Yeah. Well, there's that, and we grew up in the South. So that's why we talk like this and why this lil' girl uses a whole lot 'a slang." Ridge nodded at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"So, you grew up together?"

"Yep." said Ridge, holding my shoulders and shaking them, and I smiled. "Since we was babies, we've been like two peas in a pod."

Will nodded, sharpening his sword. "That sound rather nice. Was your home a nice one?"

"It's a real pretty place, where I lived." I said. "Although some parts outside of where I was could use some improvement."

"Amen." said Ridge, sitting down. "The school was ok though. Lots of homework, but, it was easy enough."

"Did you both have a family?"

"Course we did. Still do, actually." I sat down next to Ridge.

"I live with my mom a lot." said Ridge. "And sometimes I go see my dad."

"I got my daddy, my mom, my brother, Jacob, and my half-sister, Ariel. We share the same daddy." I added at Will's look.

"Really?" I heard Jack say. "Interesting. Remarried, I suppose."

"Yep." I said. "Although, I don't know what happened with them. She's always been so nice to us."

"You just saying that." Ridge mumbled.

"No I ain't…" I whispered back, then turned back to Will. "Funny this is, I get along with Ariel a Hell of a lot more than Jacob, almost like she was my full sister."

Will smiled. "Sounds like you've got a nice life back home."

"Yeah…" I trailed off. "Nice life…"

I had not even thought about my family once since I got here. But if what Sabrina said was right, than time should be frozen. No one will ever know we're gone.

"So, enough about us." said Ridge. "What about you, Will? What's your story?"

Will smiled again, continuing to sharpen his sword. "Not as long as yours, I'm afraid. Never had much schooling either. When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came here, looking for my father."

"Your right, that is short."

"Is that so?" Jack asked airily.

Will stood up. "My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learnt my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father.

Jack gave a great sigh. Then he stood up and turned to face Will.

"I knew 'im. Probably one of the few who knew 'im as William Turner. Everyone else just called him 'Bootstrap' or 'Bootstrap Bill.'

"Bootstrap?" Will asked, a funny look on his face.

"Funny name, I know." Ridge said to him.

"Good man. Good pirate." said Jack, messing with the wheel. "I swear you look just like him."

Will stared at him. "It's not true." he said. "He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate. A scallywag!" Jack cut across him.

"My father," Will took out his sword. "was _not_ a pirate!"

"Put it away, son." Jack said calmly. "It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I would've killed you!"

"And that's not much incentive for either of me to fight fair then, is it?"

Without warning Jack turned the wheel sharply and the mass came crashing into Will. He dropped his sword in the process. It was pathetic and pretty funny to watch him hang there like that. Jack picked up his sword and walked forward.

"Now, as long as your just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do, and what a man can't do."

"You might wanna listen up, bud. Cuz right now he's the only thing between you and Ol' Davy Jones' Locker." I said.

"Excellent point, luv." said Jack, and he turned back to Will. "For instance, you can except that your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy, so you'll have to square with it someday. Now me for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy?"

"Ahem." Ridge coughed.

"Oh, come off it, mate. I'm just trying to make a point. So…"

Jack spun the wheel and Will swung back onto the ship. He landed hard on his back and looked up. Jack pointed his sword at him.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" he flipped the sword. "Or can you not?"

Slowly, Will took the sword. "Tortuga?"

Jack smiled. "Tortuga."

"Tortuga!" Ridge said, arms in the air, smiling.

"Tor-freakin'-tuga!" I said for no reason. "No, if you losers don't mind, I need a good nap."

* * *

**Ya, it's off the Tortuga we go! I wonder what will happen. Looks like you gotta find out. See ya later. Please comment, but be nice, please. ****J**


	4. TortugaWhat The Hell?

Tortuga…What The Hell?

Ch. 4

Ridge's P.O.V.

It had taken us all day to finally reach Tortuga. We managed to park the boat and sneak up into the chaotic town. Guns firing off, men soaked in rum, hookers flashing their junk around, all that stuff. It was so crazy it made our high school look tamed.

"More importantly," Jack told them. "It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet, cruciferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

We all looked around the place. I looked down at a fat drunk, pouring rum all over his face. I looked up at the others.

"It'll linger." said Will.

Jack turned to me and Jess. "What do you say, mates?"

We looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, it makes our school look like a church, but, not too bad." I said simply.

"Yeah, I like it." said Jess.

Jack smiled. "I'll tell you, mates," he said. "If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

"Oh yeah?" I said. "Look over there."

At once, a tall red-headed prostitute in a scarlet dress came stomping up to us.

"Scarlett!" Jack called happily.

"Why are you smiling?" Will asked Jess quietly.

"Oh, you'll see." she said, holding up three fingers. "3...2...1..."

SMACK

The girl had slapped Jack in the face.

"Not sure I deserved that." he said.

"Sure Jack, we believe you." I said.

Jack turned and gave me a semi-death stare. He turned around to see a blond prostitute came up to him.

"Giselle!"

" 'O was she?"

"What?"

SMACK

She ran off too.

"I may 'ave deserved that."

"Figures." said Jess.

Jack said nothing. He picked up two buckets and started to walk off. Me, Jess, and Will followed suit. We all ended up in front of a smelly, old pigsty. Inside was a sleeping Gibbs, using three pigs as a pillow. Jack took one of the buckets and threw the water on him. He woke with a start.

"Curse ya fer breathin', ya slack-jawed idiot!" he yelled, holding a knife.

We all stared at him.

"And I thought you were moody in the morning." I whispered in Jess's ear.

She snickered and we looked back at Gibbs.

"Mother's love! Jack!" he put away his knife. "You should know bett'r to than wake a man when he's sleepin'. It's bad luck!"

"Ahh! Fortunately, I know how to counter it." said Jack. "The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"And I thought you were confusing." Jess whispered.

I stuck my tongue out at her. It took a minute for Gibbs to comprehend what Jack was saying. Then slowly, he seemed to get it.

"Aye! That'll 'bout do it."

Jack helped Gibbs to his feet. Then Will took the second bucket and threw it on him.

"Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Will said simply.

"Yeah, and lets be honest dude," I covered my nose. "You needed it."

Gibbs merely nodded at this. He turned to me and Jess.

"And who might you be, then?" he asked.

"How great of you to ask." said Jess. "Jessica Griffin. But please, just call me Jess."

"And Ridge Castle." I said.

"Pleasure ta meet ya both." said Gibbs, and he shook our hands. "So, were we be headin'?"

"The Faithful Bride, of course." said Jack.

So we were on our way to the bar. It was a pure mess in there. Drinks flying everywhere, the men always beating the crap out of each other, and the women always checking out the good ones. Jack went to the bar and got four mugs of rum. He leaned in and whispered to Will.

"Keep a sharp eye."

He then went to the table were Gibbs was sitting and handed him a drink. Jack turned to look at us, hesitated, then gestured for us to come over. So we did.

"Can I trust you two to keep secrets?" he asked.

"You kidding?" I said, smiling. " 'Secrets' is my middle name."

"I thought it was 'James'." Jess teased, and I glared at her. "But yea, we can keep quiet."

Jack seemed to be considering the matter. Then he sighed.

"Take a seat then, mates."

So me and Jess took a seat at the table. Jack handed us our mugs. I had only tried rum once, and it burned like Hell. But then I saw Jess take a swig of it. She made a weird face, but swallowed it.

"How do you drink this," she asked, her voice ruff. "when it burns like a bitch?"

Gibbs shrugged. "After a while, ye just sorta loose the feelin' in yer throat."

"Ahh."

Gibbs turned to Jack. "Now, what's the nature of this venture o' yourn?"

Jack paused, then said, "I'm goin after the _Black Pearl_."

Gibbs choked and spat his rum back into his mug. Me and Jess snickered.

"I know where it's going to be, and I'm gonna take it."

"Jack," Gibbs shook his head. "It's a fools errand. You know bett'r than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_."

"You don't think he knows that?" I asked, sipping on my drink.

They ignored me.

"That's why I know what Barbossa's up to." said Jack matter-of-factly. "All I need is a crew."

"Fr'm what I 'ear tell of Cap'n Barbossa, he's not a man ta suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, it's great that we ain't a bunch of fools then, huh?" said Jess.

"Oh, really?" Gibbs said to her, then turned to Jack. "Then prove me wrong! What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

Jack smirked. "Let's just say it's a matter of _leverage_, eh?"

I spared a small glance to where Will was standing. He had turned his head when Jack said 'leverage'. He caught me looking at him and quickly turned back. I looked back to see Jack nodding towards Will. Gibbs looked at him, clearly confused. Jack kept nodding and him more obviously. Gibbs, seeming to get the message, turned to look at Will.

"The kid?" he asked.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner." said Jack. "His _only_ child, savvy?"

"Is he, now?" Gibbs said, smiling.

"Course he is." said Jess. "We met him while we were in a cell, said his name was Turner, and everything else just sort of came together on it's own."

"I see…" Gibbs said, still smiling. " "Leverage" says you, "I think I feel a change in the wind" says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to sailors on this rock as crazy as you."

"I seriously doubt that." said Jess, picking up her mug.

"But we can hope." I said, picking up mine.

"We certainly can, mates." said Jack, and he and I said in unison. "Take what you can."

And Gibbs and Jess said, "Give nothing back!"

The two pirates gave us both approving smiles before we all clashed our mugs together and took good gulps of our rum. I was the only one who choked and nearly spit everything out.

_It was a clear, windy, sunny day; perfect Quidditch conditions. I was up and ready to start flying. I was already in the air, swooping around what I recognized as Jess's front yard. I could see her down below, broom in one hand, and a large, struggling Bludger in the other. Even from here I could see the evil grin on her face. She winked at me before realizing the Bludger and shooting up on her broom. The Bludger started coming at me, I held my bat at the ready…_

"WILL! WHAT THE HELL!"

I jumped up from my dream. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Jess was hanging over her hammock, an angry look on her face. Apparently Will probably shook her awake ans she fell, which, of course, got her pissed.

"I terribly sorry Jess." Will said, sheepishly. (he had finally learned to actually call her 'Jess' finally) "But I just came to wake you both up. Gibbs managed to find a crew this morning. They're all out on the docks right now."

I yawned. "Alright, we'll be down in a bit."

"I'll let them know you're coming."

Will left up the stairs. I hoped out of my hammock and put on my white shirt while Jess shimmied into her pants, still under the covers.

"I really wish I had my PJ's." she said, sadly.

"I already got my PJ's." I grinned at her. "My boxers!"

"Shut up and get goin!"

After we were dressed we finally got onto the deck. There was a line of pirates on deck, which I knew was the crew.

"Mornin' hookas!" Jess said, cheerfully.

"Oh! Mornin' mates." said Jack. "Sleep well, I hope. And I love your friendly morning greeting Miss Griffen."

"Aww, thank you." she said.

"Suck up…" I muttered.

"Man whore!" she snapped, then turned to Gibbs. "So, this the crew?"

"Aye, that they are, lass." said Gibbs, and he turned to Jack. "Feast your eyes, Cap'n. All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And as crazy to boot." he added in an undertone.

We were all staring at the crew Gibbs had been able to gather up. They certainly didn't seem like much.

"So this is your able bodied crew?" Will asked, not impressed.

Jack walked down the row, looking at each member. He stopped at the man with the parrot on his shoulder. Ooh, pretty bird!

"You, sailor."

"Cotton, sir." said Gibbs.

"Mr. Cotton," Jack continued. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders to stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

Cotton didn't say anything.

"Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

"He's a mutt, sir." Gibbs explained. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out. So, he trained a parrot to talk for 'im. No one's yet figured how…"

Jack paused. "Mr. Cotton's…parrot,…same question."

"RAWK! Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" the parrot squawked.

"Mostly, we figured that means 'yes'." said Gibbs.

"Course it is! Satisfied?" Jack asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"I suppose…" said Jess.

"Well, you've proven them mad." Will whispered.

"I knew that just by lookin' at them." Jess said plainly.

"And what's the benefit for us?" someone asked.

All four of us turned and walked to the sailor who spoke. Slowly, Jack grabbed the hat and took it off.

"Anamaria."

SMACK

"This just ain't your day, huh?" Jess asked.

"Apparently not." Jack mumbled.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that, either?" Will asked.

"No, that one I did deserve."

Anamaria nodded. "You stole my boat!"

"Actually-"

SMACK

"_Borrowed_. _Borrowed_ without permission…"

"Uh, Jack. That _is_ stealing." I said.

Jack paused. "Well,…maybe it was. But in my defense, I had every intention of bringin' it back."

"But you didn't!"

"…You'll get another one."

Anamaria raised her finger threateningly. "I will." she growled.

"A better one." I said.

"A better one." Jack agreed.

"Yep! That one." said Jess.

"What one?"

Jess cleared her throat and nodded at the _Interceptor_. Jack looked at it.

"_That one_?!"

Both me and Jess gave him a look. He seemed to finally get it.

"Aye! That one. What say you?"

"Aye!"

"AYE!"

The crew started walking off. Anamaria snatched her hat back and followed.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Gibbs said quickly. "It's bad luck to have a woman aboard, sir!"

"Ahem!" Jess folded her arms, glaring at Gibbs.

"No offense, lass." he said quickly.

"We already got one, and she's much younger than her too, so there's no hurt in having another." said Jack. "It would be far worst not to have her. Besides, these two 'ave proven themselves worthy enough ta come along."

"Well, sir…" Gibbs trailed off.

"Oh, fine!" Jack turned to us. "Jessi, Ridge."

"Yo." we said in unison.

"Do you both have the courage and fortitude to follow orders to stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?"

There was a pause. Me and Jess looked at each other, then back.

"What've we got to lose?" she said.

"What she said." I said.

"There!" Jack turned to Gibbs. "Satisfied? Now, onto the ship."


	5. Tales Of Sea Turtles

**Announcer: And now, ladies and gentlemen, the one you've been waiting for...PurpleHeart!**

***crowd cheers as I walk out on stage.***

**Me: Thank you, thank you. How's everybody tonight?**

***cheers***

**Me: That's nice. Now, before we start, I wanna say, we have a special guest. And it is...?**

**Ridge: *jumps out on stage* What's up my hookaaas!**

***crowd cheers***

**Me: Yup. He's finally made an appearance. Took him long enough.**

**Ridge: Oh Jess, this is just so cool to be here. I just wanna say...**

***phone goes off and crowd mumbles. We look around, and he gasps.***

**Ridge: My bad, hold on. *looks at phone, smirks, then answers* Whore House for Writers of the World...Hi Loranda...No I got five people on hold, but I can talk...**

**Me: Oh Jesus, not again. *looks to crowd* Well, this is gonna take a while, so go ahead and start reading...**

* * *

Tales Of Sea Turtles

Ch. 5

Jess's P.O.V

I was thrown off my bed as the ship keeled over on it's side.

"Holy sh-"

I was cut off as my face hit the floor. I groaned as I stood up. I had almost forgotten about the storm scene. After picking myself up I managed to climb up the stairs onto the deck. I barley got up before I was hit by a pounding wave hitting the deck.

"JESSICA!" I heard Ridge yell. "GET YO ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME TIE THIS DAMN ROPE UP!"

After looking around I finally found where Ridge was. I ran over there, nearly slipping on the floor, and grabbed the rope he was pulling.

"YOU FALL OF YOUR BUNK TOO?" he yelled over the rain.

"YEAH!" I shouted. "WHAT A WAY TO START THE DAY, HUH?"

If your wondering how bad it was, well, let's just say waking up with your ass falling out of bed and stepping right into a storm isn't exactly the way you want to wake up in the morning.

"THIS SUCKS!" Ridge yelled angrily.

"WILL YOU CALM DOWN, YOU PANSY!" I yelled back. "THIS CAN'T LAST FOREVER!"

Will and Gibbs were standing right next to us, yelling through the storm.

"HOW CAN WE SAIL TO AN ISLAND THAT NO ONE CAN FIND," Will asked loudly. "WITH A COMPASS THAT DOESN'T WORK?!"

"AYE, THE COMPASS DOESN'T POINT NORTH," Gibbs smirked. "BUT WE'RE NOT TRYIN' TA FIND NORTH, ARE WE?"

"AS LONG AS IT'S DRY AND WARM, I DON'T CARE WHERE THE HELL WE GO!" Ridge shouted.

"AGREED!" me and Will said together.

"JACK!" Ridge shouted up at him. "WE GOTTA GET THE HELL OUTTA THIS DAMN STORM!"

"She can hold a bit longer!" he yelled, calmly but loudly.

"WHAT'S IN YER HEAD THAT PUTS YA IN SUCH A FINE MOOD, CAP'N?" Gibbs asked loudly.

"We're catching up!" Jack said, smiling.

* * *

"Dead. Men. Tell. No. _Taaaaless_!"

"Will somebody _please_ shut that damn thing up!" I yelled, hands over my ears.

"Ya want me to shoot it?" Ridge asked, taking out his pistol.

"I would not advise that," said Will warningly, nodding behind us.

We both turned to see Cotton glaring a Ridge, apparently angry at the thought of loosing his precious, racket-making bird. Ridge just shrugged, and tucked his pistol back in his waist band. We were sailing smoothly through what looked like a ship graveyard.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed be this passage." Gibbs said gloomily.

I looked down at the water to see a bunch of hammerheads swimming around our ship.

"Forget 'bout the thought of dying," I said, backing up. "It's the sharks I'm scared of."

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked Gibbs.

Me and Ridge went over to them, very interested. So what if I had already heard this part a billion times? It would probably be cooler in real life, everything else was.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he turned up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the Isle de Muerta." said Gibbs, taking out his flask. "That was before I met 'im, back when he was Cap'n of the _Black Pearl_."

"What?" Will asked, shocked.

"Busted!" I said, smirking.

Looking scared, Gibbs said nothing, but took a longer sip from his flask. Will turned to look at Jack.

"Failed to mention that," Will continued, looking where Jack was.

"Gosh, I wonder why?" I asked sarcastically, finger going to my chin.

"He plays things closer to the vest now," Gibbs explained. "And a hard learned lesson it was. See, three days out on the venture, first mate comes to him and says everything's in equal share, that should mean the location of the treasure too. So, Jack gives up the bearings."

"Pretty dumbass move," Ridge said simply.

"Indeed it was, lad," said Gibbs. "For that night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but no before he'd gone _mad_ with the heat."

I stared at him. Gibbs always seemed to get too into his stories whenever he was telling one. I guess that's what made him good at it.

"Ahh," Will said, nodding. "So that's the reason for all the…" he made weird hand movements, acting like Jack.

"No, Will," I cut in. "The reason for all the…" I made the movement. "is because that's just Jack being Jack, savvy?"

"To be honest, lass, reason's really got nuthin' to do with it," said Gibbs as he sat down, so did we. "Now Will, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot. _One_ shot! Well, that won't do much good 'a huntin' nor to be rescued, but after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol start ta look _real_ friendly…"

"Creepy…" I muttered to Ridge.

"Indeed…" Gibbs continued. "But Jack, he escaped the island and he's still got that single shot. Oh, he won't use it, though, save on one man. His mutinous first mate…"

"Barbossa." Will answered.

"Aye…"

There was a pause.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked.

"Well, I'll tell ye." Gibbs said, now sounding just a bit excited. "He waded out into the shallows, and he waited there three days and three nights, till all manner of sea creatures came acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together, and made a raft!"

Will stared at him. "He roped a couple of sea turtles?"

"Aye, sea turtles."

"Smart," I said simply.

"Yeah," said Ridge, and clearly wanting to steal Will's line, he added, "But, what about rope?"

Gibbs opened his mouth to answer, but closed it. He opened it again, then he turned to face up. We all turned to see Jack was standing over us all.

"Human hair. From my back."

"Gross!" said Ridge.

"Oh, don't be a pansy," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Let go o' the anchor!" Jack shouted.

"AYE!"

"Young Mr. Turner, Ridge, Jessica, and I are to go ashore."

"Cap'n." Gibbs said quickly. "What if the worst should happen?"

Jack considered his answer. "Keep to the code."

"Aye, the code."

The small rowboat was lowered into the water and we all climbed down into it. Jack grabbed the oars and rowed us out to sea. Everything looked a little creepier in real life than it did on the screen. Maybe that's how it was with everything. It had taken us only 30 minutes to finally get into the cave, which was creepier, still. As Will held the torch, the light fell on a rotting skeleton.

"Hey look, it's my Geometry teacher!" I said, smirking. "Hi Ms. Miller!"

Ridge laughed, and I could have sworn I saw the corner of Will's mouth twitch. Then he turned to Jack.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worse should happen?"

"The Pirates Code," said Jack, simply. "Any man who falls behind, is left behind."

"No heroes among thieves, eh?" Will asked.

"There's some," I said shortly. "You may find them soon enough."

"I highly doubt that, Jessica." Will said, not looking at me.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, your well on your way to becoming one," said Jack. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, to sail with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…"

Just then a bright light hit our faces. I looked over the boat to see millions of shiny, gold coins all along the bottom of the water.

"…and you're completely obsessed with treasure," Jack finished.

The boat finally hit land. As we all jumped off, Will tied up the boat.

"That's not true!" he said angrily. "I am not obsessed with treasure."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked playfully.

"Yes, I'm sure!" he snapped.

"Geez," Ridge mumbled. "Take a pill…"

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate," we heard Jack say.

We all walked up the rock to the gaping hole, where we had a clear view of everything that was going on. The undead crew standing around the chest, Barbossa giving his weird speech thingy, and Elizabeth, dirty and depressed looking. Although she did look very pretty in that dress.

"Elizabeth…" Will breathed.

"Yeah, we can see that, Will," said Ridge, rolling his eyes.

Barbossa was talking on and on about how they were about to break the curse. I had seen this seen so much and was always kinda bored with it that I never really paid attention, but I always got the jest of it.

Suddenly, Will was up on the rock, trying to get out.

"Jack!"

"Not yet!" Jack snapped, pulling Will back.

Unfortunately, Will moved some gold coins. Just out of my field of vision, I could see the monkey looking over at us.

"Aw, dang…" I muttered. "Ah, well, suppose to happen anyway."

I turned back to see Jack and Will talking.

"We wait for the opportune moment…" Jack whispered.

"When's that?" Will asked, angrily. "When it's of greatest profit to you?"

"May I ask you something," Jack said, clearly irritated. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"

Ridge made a loud, obvious cough that sounded oddly like 'leverage'. Jack shot him a glare, then turned back to Will.

"Do us a favor, and I know it's difficult for you, but, please, stay _here_. And try not to do anything _stupid_…"

Without another word, Jack ran off. I turned to Will, who had a murderous look on his face.

"Will, I know what you're thinkin'," I said. "And I can tell ya, it ain't a good idea."

Will didn't listen to me. A second later, he picked up an oar, and ran off.

"No, wait! Will- Aw, damn it!" Ridge stomped on the ground. "Now what do we do? They just left us hanging here!"

"Shut up, let me think!" I snapped.

With on hand behind my back and one formed into a fist and under my chin, I pasted around for a few minutes.

"Okay, we have 2 choices," I said, still pasting. "We can either go with Will and Elizabeth when they come back, or we can stay here with Jack."

"Maybe one of us could go with Jack and the other go with Will?" Ridge suggested.

"Okay, sure," I said, smiling.

"So I'll go with Jack," we both said in unison.

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously? Now what?"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Ridge suggested.

"Sure."

"Alright…GO!"

Scissors, Rock. Rock, Paper. Paper, Paper. Rock, Rock. Scissors…Rock? Ridge got _Rock_?! Damn it!

"Fine! I'll go with the Whelp," I scowled.

Ridge gloated. "Don't worry. It'll only last a few hours, at the most."

"Yea, yea…"

Suddenly we could both hear footsteps from behind us. We turned to see both Will and Elizabeth running down.

"Heya Will," I said cheerfully.

"Will," said Lizzie. "Are those the pirates that were with Jack?"

"Why, yes, yes we are," said Ridge. "Nice to see you again, Lizzie."

"Jessica, Ridge," said Will frantically. "We have to leave. Now!"

"Where's Jack?" I asked.

"He…He fell behind," Will said shortly, not looking at me.

"Ah huh…" I said, nodding. "Fell behind…"

"You sure 'bout that, Will?" Ridge asked. "Jack's not exactly someone you'd expect to fall behind."

Will wouldn't look at him. Instead he helped Lizzie grab all the oars out of all the boats Barbossa's crew had. Once they were done, they got into the boat we had all came on.

"Come on, you two," Will said, helping Lizzie into the boat.

Ridge nudged me forward, a large smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and turned to Will.

"Yeah, I'm comin'," I grumbled.

"Aren't you coming, Ridge?" Will asked, grabbing the oars.

"Hmm…Na," he said, shaking his head. "I think I'll go check on Jack."

Will looked at him. "What about the code?"

Ridge shrugged. "Just a bunch of guidelines in my opinion."

Ridge smirked at me as I gave him a point 10 Death Stare.

"Oh, don't give me that look, honey." he held out his hand. "Come on, gimme some."

Rolling my eyes but smiling, I grabbed his hand in a man-grip, ending in a bro hug.

"I'll see ya in a few hours?" I asked.

"Defiantly. And you be careful out there, ya hear?" he said, winking at me.

"Yes, mother," I teased.

Smiling, Ridge walked a few steps away, then stopped.

"Oh, and Jess." he turned, still smiling. "Please, do one thing for me. I know it's hard for you, but…try not to get yourself killed."

Groaning, I rolled my eyes and up my pinky, "I promise I won't get killed. Ok?"

Ridge chuckled, then locked pinkies with me. The whole time, Will and Lizzie were staring at us like we were completely mad. It was hilarious! Then, without saying another word, Ridge walked away.

* * *

"Hurry it up, honey," I called down to Lizzie as she climbed up the ship.

She just groaned as she climbed over the edge. I helped her up on her feet as she looked around.

"Not more pirates," she groaned.

"Yup. A whole ship load of 'em," I said cheerfully, gesturing to the crew.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth," said Gibbs, smiling.

"Mr. Gibbs?" she asked.

"No! It's the Toothfairy," I said sarcastically.

"I see you've already made friends with Jess." Gibbs said, teasing.

"I wouldn't go that far, buddy," I said as Will got on board.

" 'Eh boy, where be Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?"

"How many other Jack Sparrow's do we know?" I asked her.

Will ignored us both. "Fell behind," he said shortly.

Gibbs looked uncomfortable. Then he turned to me.

"Where be your crazy friend, lass?"

I sighed. "He he stayed behind to go look for Jack," I said, shrugging.

Gibbs looked more uncomfortable now, so did the rest of the crew. Believe it or not, me and Ridge actually got alone great with the crew, made some nice friends too. But Gibbs just sighed.

"Keep to the code," he said to the others.

"Weigh anchor!" Anamaria ordered. "Hoist the sails! Make quick, you ninnes!"

I knew there would be no point in trying to protest, so I just let them do it. Instead of helping, I walked over to the edge of the boat, and looked out towards the caves.

"You alright, lass?" Gibbs asked as he stood next to me.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm fine. I just hope Ridge won't get himself killed or anything."

I gave a small laugh. Gibbs didn't laugh with me though.

"Are you worried? 'Bout Ridge, I mean," Gibbs said, actually sounding concerned.

I shrugged. "A little. But, it's okay, I know he'll be fine. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gibbs smile. He patted my shoulder and walked off. I smiled for a second, then it faded as I continued to stare out at the caves.

"Please, Ridge," I said quietly. "Please, don't get yourself killed."

* * *

**Me: Looks like me and Ridge have gone our separate ways!**

**Ridge: *sarcastic* Oh Lordy, what shall I do now?**

**Me: Shut up! Anyways, you know what to do. Read, Comment, and please be pleasent.**

**Ridge: Or I'll come to your window at night and stalk you in your dreams...**

**Me: *gives him a good Gibbs-Slap to the head and crowd laughs***


End file.
